


Fade Into The Background

by firepoppyqueen



Category: K-pop, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firepoppyqueen/pseuds/firepoppyqueen
Summary: You are in love with your best friend Seungwoo but he has no clue. You want to tell him how you feel but there are obstacles that stand in your way of doing that.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Fade Into The Background

I guess you can say that I am a glutton for punishment. I keep trying to change my unrequited feelings for him, to drink these feelings away… But I love him, and he’s a bad habit to break. He’s like salt and I’m the slug, and I keep hurting myself to be with him. I don’t mind it though. I want him. I feel alive when I’m with him. I need him. My life is nothing without him.

We met when we were kids, his mom, and my mom were best friends and so playdates were a natural thing. We went to the same schools together and even ended up at the same job, so us being around each other was inevitable. When I wasn’t working I was with him, doing whatever we wanted. Seungwoo is my best friend and falling in love with him was easy. His good looks, witty humor, and his ambition were just the small things as to why I loved him. He gets me; He understands my brain and how I work. He knows what my favorite colors are and what makes me cry and what keeps me up at night. When my mom died, he was the one who helped me pick up the pieces. He knows about my fears and what makes me happy. He makes me happy. I’m hopelessly devoted to him and I’m willing to have him however I can.

“Are you okay Y/N?” he asks me, his words cutting through my thoughts.

“Mmhmm,” I lie, taking a sip of my drink.

We are at the park on our lunch break, enjoying the cool breeze before the rain is supposed to come later on. We often spend our lunch breaks together, one of the many highlights of my day. Listening to him ramble about the latest deal he made, seeing his face elated with joy, makes me fall deeper for him. His dimples appearing with each grin, his chiseled jaw clenching, and his deep brown eyes that you can easily get lost in. I soak in every word that comes out of his perfect mouth, not wanting to miss anything he says. He stops talking for a moment, his eyes getting wide as he is looking at his phone, 

“What’s wrong,” my voice shakes unsure of what’s happening. 

“It’s Jin-ae,” he sighs. “ She needs me to go pick up Ye-jun from the daycare today. She’s working late tonight.”

My heart drops, but I hide my feelings behind an encouraging smile. He has a son with his on and off girlfriend and it breaks my heart every time he mentions her. She cheated on him more than once and he takes her back every time. He said to me once that being in love with her is like being on a boat in a bad storm, but once you find that beacon of light and reach the lighthouse, everything is okay. But it’s not okay. It’s not okay for him to hurt because she does not appreciate his efforts at work, or when she doesn’t get her way, she looks for affection in another person. It saddens me that she bore his child, got to have him cater to her every need, and still treats him like trash. 

“I gotta go now then since the daycare closes after a certain time before after-school starts,” he gets up from the park table, dusting off his pants.

My lunch is half-eaten but I am no longer hungry, feeling suddenly nauseous and wanting to leave this place. I look up at him, his raven-colored hair slicked back except for a small strand that fell on his face. I instinctively reach up and brush it back, taking him by surprise.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Seungwoo inquires, cocking his head to the side. “You’ve been kind of off today,”

My deep feelings for him are filling me up from the pit of my stomach to the back of my throat. I want nothing more to profess my love for him in hopes that he feels the same way. I want to tug on his shirt and kiss his lips, to let him know that I would never cheat on him and I would love him like the king he is. I want him to feel my heart in his hands to know that it’s his. I want him to feel my love, to receive it, to believe it. But as he looks at the time and gathers his things, my bravery falters and I swallow my pride, opting to bite my tongue once more. 

“No, I’m okay,” I clear my throat, collecting my things as well. 

“Well, I’m gonna head out and get him. I’ll call you later,” he promises.

With that, he walks away, his silhouette getting farther and farther until it’s nonexistent. I sigh heavily and go in the opposite direction back to work. I should have told him how I felt and I could have, but I thought about his son. I don’t want to disrupt his world because of my feelings for my best friend. Ye-jun means the world to him and I don’t want to be the person to ruin that. I’d rather sacrifice my feelings and endure this pain just to see them happy. I’ll take the ultimate sacrifice and suffer in silence and still have him. 

He is the only one that makes me feel the way that I do, and even with the pain of never having him, it’s worth it.


End file.
